St Andi's Day
by sonnefeuer
Summary: When Bill and Tom of Tokio Hotel are forced into working for their best friend Andreas on his special day, they've had enough.


"Can you believe it Bill? It;s Saint Andi's Day, yet again, how the year has gone by so quickly. Saint Andi, the patron saint of Scotland, the hero I was named after, we get to celebrate him today." Andi was excited. His favourite day of the year had come around again and this made Andi bouncy and cheerful. It was a day that he pretended to his twin friends, Bill and Tom Kaulitz, who both did not know a thing about Scottish culture, that every year on the 30th November, every man named Andreas had to be treated like a king. Of course, Andi had done his research and knew that they day was really called Saint Andrews Day and that it had nothing to do with anybody being treated like a king, but the white lie that Andi had told was being believed so far and he wasn't going to stop now that they were all 20 years old.

The twins had always, since they were young, ganged up on Andi throughout the years of their long friendship and thought of this one day a year as a way to get revenge on the 364 days, sometimes 365 actually, that he was humiliated by Bill and Tom. Andi often thought of himself as a genius, creating his own, special day at just the age of five, creating the story and going along with it for fifteen years.

Andi had specific rules that he expected the twins to follow on that day and they were: they were only allowed to speak when spoken to, they were only to address him as Saint Andi, they have to do whatever he asked them to do and the final and most important rule was that only people called Andreas were allowed to talk about the holiday. Commoners, including Bill and Tom, were not allowed to discuss the date or tell anyone else about it. Andi knew that it was mean and cruel to treat his best friends like slaves, but he also had to admit that it was very enjoyable to watch them suffer any task he asked them to do.

"Why do they never have a Saint Bill's Day?" Bill whined as he and Tom headed threw to the kitchen, away from Andi. "Were there no Bills in ancient times?"

"Tell me about it Bill." Tom complained back. The twins hated Saint Andi's Day. Every year, they would make up and excuse explaining how they were both busy on that day, but Andi would come round anyway and find that neither twin was up to anything, they were just ditching him.

"Why was it Andi anyway? Why did it have to be his name?"

That sparked a thought in Tom's head. "Bill, you smart cookie." Bill looked at Tom, clearly confused. "Isn't it quite funny how we've never heard of Saint Andi's Day from anyone apart from Andi, the same boy we have to treat like gold?"

"That's because nobody's allowed to talk about it, only Andi."

"And who told us that Bill? Andi, that's who. Think Bill, do you not think that if this Saint Andi was such a hero, he would be on the news? This story is getting a bit farfetched now."

"I suppose, but what can we do about it?"

At that moment, the twins were interrupted by a shout from Andi asking how long they were going to be with the tea and scones they had been asked to make him ten minutes before. "It'll be through in a minute!" Tom shouted equally as loud. He quickly turned round to Bill and placed the hot, burning tea and freshly buttered scone onto a tray which Bill had placed in his arms. "You give him this and keep him company until I get back." Tom's voice was hushed even though they both knew Andi was too busy watching the television. "If he asks where I am, tell him I've gone to the bathroom. I'll google this so-called day on your laptop and I'll come and get you. Now, go."

Bill made his was into the living room and gave the tray to Andi who was lying on the sofa watching Family Guy. He went slowly though to give Tom more time to google the mystery date. "Ah, finally Bill, I thought I was going to die of hunger." Andi sipped the tea. "A bit too much sugar but it'll do. Where's Tom?"

"Bathroom." Bill replied flawlessly and sat on the edge of the sofa Andi was sprawled across.

Meanwhile, Tom was on Bill's laptop which he had brought into the bathroom with him. There was one problem though, Bill had put a password on his internet, denying Tom's access. Tom wasted no time in finding out what the password was. He knew that he would never guess it, so instead of wasting tim, he got his phone out and texted Bill.

Bill's phone vibrated against the bottom of Andi's leg but he quickly snatched it from his pocket hoping that Andi hadn't noticed it had gone off, unfortunately though, he had. "Who texted you?"

Bill couldn't paint the lie on his face this time though. "It's just Tom."

"I thought he was in the bathroom, or were you lying?" Andi's eyebrow was raised. Bill knew that he was onto the twins little plan and was trying to crack Bill.

"He is, he just need some paper cause he ran out. You know what he's like." Bill got up from the sofa and headed towards the door. "I'm just going to get some for him. I'll be back in about five minutes."

Andi stood up also. "No, I think I'll come with you, I need to stretch my legs anyway."

Bill knew that he couldn't go against Andi's wish so he agreed to let Andi come with him. He had a pen in his pocket and wrote his password on the cardboard tube inside as he secretly hid the paper between his arms.

Andi chapped on the bathroom door when they finally reached it. "Are you descent Tom? We have paper for you."

"No, I'm not...ugh...descent. Just leave it at...ugh...the door. I might be a...ughhh...while." Bill tried to hold his laughter in as Tom made strange, fake sounds and Andi made horrified faces. Not a situation he had wanted to catch his friend in obviously.

"Okay, we'll leave you be Tom, I'm just going to leave it for you." Bill said, grabbing Andi's hand and leading him downstairs again.

Tom knew exactly where to find the password, they had always done this when they were younger, it was on the inside of the cardboard tube, like it always had been. "PrincessBill? What the hell!" Tom had a good laugh while he typed the childish password into the box.

Access allowed! Tom quickly went to the Google search engine and typed in 'Saint Andreas Day'. That was when the truth all spilled out in 6 words: Did you mean Saint Andrews Day? Tom smiled and closed the laptop. The jig was up for Andi.

He raced downstairs, taking two steps at a time and burst through the living room door to find Bill fluffing Andi's pillow. "Stop Bill."

Andi rose, "You can't tell him to stop, it's Saint Andi's Day, you can't defy me."

"No, it's Saint Andrews Day. The jig is up Andi, it's over."

Oh, the humiliation was so bad for Andi after that. The 30th of November had become a new special date for Bill and Tom: Beat Up Andi Day. They weren't quite sure if Andi learned his lesson but, his pained screams were enoigh as the chased him round the house and threw any object the could find at him.


End file.
